Bath Time
by ryoulover130210
Summary: What happens when Ryou tries to get Bakura to take a bath? Pure chaos of course! RxB ONESHOT


Wsup guys!? Hey!! It's Tara again with another Bakura and Ryou oneshot. I need yall's help! I'm trying to decide if I should make a whole fanfic with a collection of RB oneshots or if I should do each one separately. Please review and tell me!! XD

WARNING: Yaoi!!

()

Bakura was in the living room watching the TV. Ryou had been in the restroom for quite some time, and Bakura wasn't sure why. _What could he possibly be doing?_ Bakura decided that it was time Ryou got out of the bathroom; besides, Bakura was getting rather bored.

Bakura walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. He heard the water being turned off and the sound of some shuffling before the door opened and Bakura was met with the site of Ryou wearing a loose sweater with jeans. Ryou's hair was wet and he started trying to dry it off with a towel. (AN: Soooo cute!! )

"Hello 'Kura! What's wrong?" He asked while putting down the towel and walking towards the sink to brush his hair. He stared in awe at the site of Ryou's immaculate hair. Oh, how Bakura loved Ryou's hair! It was so soft and always smelled like strawberries. He loved the color of his hair too; white, just a shade lighter than his.

"Uh… 'Kura?" Ryou asked, startling Bakura out of his thoughts. Bakura prayed to the gods that Ryou couldn't tell that Bakura was day dreaming about him!

"I was wondering why you were taking so long… plus, I was getting bored. Are you done yet?" He asked.

Ryou laughed, "I was taking a bath Bakura! Speaking of which… when was the last time you took a bath?"

Bakura was hoping that Ryou wouldn't ask that… "Uh… What's a bath?" Bakura could have sworn that Ryou's jaw dropped down to his ankles in shock.

"You've NEVER taken a bath before 'Kura?!" He asked. Bakura just shook his head and acted as though he didn't care. He just seriously didn't know why Ryou was getting so worked up about this. What in Ra's name was a bath anyway?

"Ok 'Kura! You're taking a bath, NOW! Don't you feel a bit… well… dirty?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and said, "Nope. I feel perfectly fine! Why back in Egypt-"

"This is the PRESENT yami!! I know that you used to live in the past and you're used to living that way, but I think that since you live in this time now, you should start acting more… well… Un-"

"Ok, I get it! Fine! I'll take a fucking bath if it makes you happy! But… you know how I am Ryou; there will be a price for you to pay if you want me to go through with this!"

Ryou sighed, "Ok Yami, I'll do whatever you say, just so long as you take a bath, alright?"

"Yeah… I'll do it…" Bakura mumbled.

Ryou smiled, "Alrighties then! First off, we have to turn on the water and-"

Bakura just zoned Ryou out. _He'll do whatever I want him to do huh? Sounds good to me!!_ Ryou then bended down to turn on the water, giving Bakura perfect view of Ryou's cute little ass. _This will be fun!_

Ryou then stood up and started motioning to this square block thingy that he called 'Soap'… Whatever that was! Bakura just rolled his eyes inwardly and looked at the water as it slowly filled up the tub. Boy, he had some great ideas for Ryou! He resisted the urge to laugh evilly at his plan. Then, Ryou bended down again to turn off the water. Bakura took his chance and kicked Ryou's butt causing him to yelp in surprise and fall into the water.

Bakura couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his hikari. He was pouting and all of his clothes were drenched. He looked so… well… cute. _WAIT! _ Since when did Bakura start to call ANYTHING cute?

"'Kura!! What did you do that for?" Ryou whined.

Bakura laughed and said, "You said that if I took a bath, you would do whatever I please!"

"So you wanted me to get wet again?"

Bakura smirked evilly, "Nope."

Ryou gulped nervously at Bakura's expression. "T-t-then w-what d-d-did you w-want?"

Bakura laughed manically. "If I agree to take a bath, you my sweet, innocent hikari, will have to take one with me!"

Ryou blushed instantly. "'Kura!!" He cried out in embarrassment.

Bakura just laughed. "C'mon Ryou; I'll make sure that it's the best bath you've ever had!"

Ryou jumped out of the water and tried to make a desperate attempt to escape, but Bakura grabbed him.

"We had a deal hikari!" Bakura said as he gently sat Ryou down in the water again.

"You know I wouldn't do-" Bakura silenced Ryou by suddenly kissing him passionately and getting in next to Ryou (AN: FULLY CLOTHED might I add! XD).

"Wouldn't do what?" Bakura asked Ryou as innocently as he could after he finally pulled away due to lack of oxygen. Damn the human body and its need for air!

Bakura once again thought that Ryou was cute with his face all flushed and him panting for air. What he did next drove Bakura's thoughts off of the charts.

Ryou suddenly tackled him and kissed him heatedly. Bakura was in such a state of shock that it took him a while to realize that Ryou was on top of him.

"Just so you know hikari, that'll be the only time you're on top!" Ryou just giggled cutely and stuck out his tongue.

Bakura then sat up and was about to kiss Ryou again, when Ryou pulled back and started to reach for the shampoo. "We had a DEAL yami!" He mocked playfully as he held Bakura down with one hand and started to wash Bakura's hair with his other hand.

"Ah!! Ryou that HURTS!" Bakura cried as Ryou started rubbing Bakura's scalp a bit roughly.

"Sorry 'Kura! But you haven't taken a shower in a long time, and your hair needs a thorough cleaning." Bakura grumbled in response and then sniffed the air, smelling something minty.

"What the hell are you putting in my hair and why does it smell… all… well, minty?!"

Ryou laughed again. "It's called shampoo Bakura. It cleans your hair and it's minty scented."

Bakura raises a questiony eyebrow. "If that's so then how come your hair always smells like strawberries?"

Ryou smiled and started rinsing out Bakura's hair. "That's cuz I use a different kind of shampoo 'Kura!"

"Oh…" Bakura said. Ryou then taps his chin in thought.

"Let me just clean your face, then we'll call it done, k?"

"Whatever!" Bakura mumbled. Ryou then took the squarish pinkish 'soap' and started to rub it on his hands. Bakura was surprised when he felt Ryou's soft hands caress his face. This soothed Bakura and suddenly, all his thoughts left him. At that point of time, the only thing that he saw, heard, or thought about was Ryou. Then, as soon as the hands were on his face, they were gone and were replaced with a wet washcloth instead.

"There! All done!" Ryou said with a huge smile on his face. "That wasn't so bad, huh?"

Bakura then pushed Ryou back against the end of the tub and kissed him on the neck, earning him a soft moan from Ryou.

"Naw, that wasn't TOO bad! But next time Ryou, you have to have your clothes off when you take a bath with me!"

"'Kura!!"

()

Wow!! I just noticed that now that I got an account on here, I'm starting to get a LOT of ideas for oneshots!! I'll give you some hints: One has to do with hot sauce and another one involves a history lesson… somewhat! lol Anywhoo, please review and tell me if ya' liked it or not! Also, help me decide if I should make a collection of oneshots or do them all separately, I can't make up my mind!! XD Anywhoos, thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoyed it!!


End file.
